Many golf club training devices have been developed over the years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,873 discloses and claims a lightweight indicator which is mounted on a golf club to give the golfer an indication of the lack of swing smoothness. The device produces an audible signal when the golfer has exceeded the optimum acceleration of the club. U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,873 disclosed and claims a light emitter diode assembly to be mounted on the shaft of a golf club for use with the Selective Electronic Company's trademarked Seispot system for analyzing a golfer's swing.
There is a need for a non-complex golf club practice device which will alert the golfer when the golf club is taken outside the normal swing plane. There is a need for such a device which will train the golfer to avoid slices, hooks, topping the golf ball and other swing imperfections as well as to teach the golfer to avoid "looking up."